The Gift
by WitchatHeart77
Summary: For the Hideaway Quill Contest. Hermione realizes just what kind of gift Severus gave them all. Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny


_Author note: Written for the Hideaway for the Holiday Quill Contest. Semi DH Compliant. Added my own little bit of fluff. Who knows? It could have happened this way._

She could feel the warmth of the bed. The duvet was tucked, snug against her frame. Her pillow was soft and fluffy. She smiled softly. It was such a wonderful dream; a memory, actually, of the first time she realized exactly who he was.

*******

Harry was sound asleep by the sound of his snoring and occasional groan that Hermione knew was the result of a bad dream. She had taken watch at midnight as was the usual routine to allow her friend some much needed rest. So she sat at the entrance of the tent reading Hogwarts: a History for any clues on how they could infiltrate the castle if need be. This was their second night in the Forest of Dean.

The twigs in the distance were cracking again. This was the second time this evening that she heard them twist and pop. Hermione's mind echoed the words, "Constant vigilance!"

She peeked into the tent to check on Harry. He moved in his sleep but did not awaken. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly as if to psych herself up, Hermione stood up from the cold ground and began to explore the outer boundary of the campsite. She hoped the sound was coming from a large animal hunting its prey and not a Death Eater hunting them. What she saw next was not comforting in the least.

He stood tall amongst the trees, but she could not see his face for the hood he wore. Before she could blink, he had cast Muffliato and spoke quietly.

"Do not be afraid. I am not here to harm you."

She gasped as she recognized the deep timbre of this voice and the eloquence with which he spoke. She had spent many nights wondering what her name would sound like from his lips. She would know that voice in a crowded room. It had saddened her to know that he had betrayed them all.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" she demanded.

Snape stepped out of the shadows. "I came to help Potter on his quest."

Hermione's doubt ran deep and she raised her wand directly towards him. He held out a hand as if to shield himself but did nothing. At the last second, before the words could escape her mouth, her hand trembled. His dark eyes held nothing of the foreboding teacher she once knew. Their depths had softened and brightened in the moonlight. Something in those eyes told her to stop and listen to what he had to say.

"Out with it," she said shortly, still aiming her wand at his chest.

"I have something he is looking for. However, he will never accept it from me."

"I'll take it to him. What is it?" she asked.

He sighed softly. "When you give it to him, how will you explain how you obtained it?"

Hermione fell short at this. She wouldn't be able to tell Harry that she saw Snape. He would immediately be suspicious, not to mention, frightened that their hideout was discovered by the man Harry vowed to hate with his last breath.

"I'll lie and say I found it in the woods," she replied.

The depth of Snape's laughter echoed off the trees. "This is no mere trinket, Miss Granger. But I do have a plan. You cannot interfere. Harry must find it on his own."

Hermione squinted her eyes. "You just called him Harry."

"I am not a teacher anymore…Hermione," he said softly with regret dripping from every syllable except for her name. There was reverence in his voice when he said it.

It was true. Hermione held a bit of esteem with Severus Snape. Her intellect matched his own in many ways, but in other it lacked common sense. The kind of common sense that one can only possess after facing years of horrors. She hadn't seen as much as he. She hadn't experienced as much as he had.

He watched her carefully. He knew he had to act quickly before Harry came looking for her. "Hermione, you must listen to me. I am not who you believe me to be. I am not nor have I ever been a traitor. I have been working on Albus's orders for years now. I am to deliver my parcel and then return to finish my obligation to the Headmaster. I must stress upon you the importance of this artifact reaching Harry. Please do not interfere."

"How do I know it's not cursed or poisoned? Do you think I'm going to sit here and let him touch it? Are you insane? No, don't answer that. I know you've lost your mind!" she queried.

Severus sighed. He knew this was going to be a hard sell. He thought for a moment and believed it best to show Hermione what he had. With his free hand, he reached into the sack he carried and withdrew the long blade.

"The sword of Gryffindor?" Hermione asked cautiously. "But how did you know we needed it?"

Severus pointed at the bag hung across Hermione's shoulder. "The paintings talk. That's how I knew you were here. Phineas found me alone in the Headmaster's study and advised me of your plans. Hermione, you must trust me when I say that if I was true to the Dark Lord, I would already have turned in this information. My being here alone should prove to you that I am not who you believe me to be."

Hermione studied his words. She found truth in what he spoke. So, she lowered her wand.

********

They talked for what seemed like hours. The plan was made. Hermione pointed in the direction of a shallow pool of water due east of the campsite. All Snape had to do was place the sword inside the water.

"But how will you get Harry there?" she asked as he was about to leave. With a sudden flourish of his wand, a brilliant light sprang forth and the figure of a silver doe trotted to his side.

Hermione was in awe. "So, you have loved her all this time?"

"Sad, isn't it?" he replied.

Hermione shook her head. "No…romantic."

Severus looked at her with a smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips. Then with a twist, he was gone.

The next night Hermione offered to stay on watch, but did not fight when Harry refused. She knew what he had to do. She knew that Severus would be out there waiting for the opportunity to help Harry. She knew.

********

It's been seven long years, give or take a few months. Hermione was stretched out on the bed remembering when the tides had changed in the war. She remembered what it was like back then not knowing what to do or where to go and then Severus brought a glimmer of hope to the dismal situation. Now, today, there is a new hope. There is a new beginning. Only, Hermione doesn't know it… yet.

"Oh come on, will you?" Ron shouted up at Hermione. She quickly got out of bed and dressed quickly. Downstairs, Ron and Harry were waiting.

"I'm coming," she said as she took the stairs. "I just have to grab my coat."

She was dressed in a light blue blouse and jeans, but what stood out about her appearance was a faint glow. No…truly, she was glowing.

Harry knew the spell well. He had performed it for Ginny just three weeks ago. But wouldn't Hermione know of the effect the spell had? Surely she wouldn't go out to the Three Broomsticks like that!

"Hermione," Ron tentatively began, "you're radiant."

Hermione stopped and smiled at her husband. "Aw, thank you, my love."

"No, 'Mione. You're glowing."

"With such a wonderful husband who gives me compliments like that everyday, of course, I'm glowing!" she replied.

Harry decided to step in. She just wasn't getting it. "Hermione look in the mirror."

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she walked down the hall to the loo. A moment later they heard her scream.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley popped her head around the corner. "Did it work?" she asked excitedly.

"You cast it, Mum?" Ron asked.

Molly nodded. "I pay attention to these things, Ronald. I knew before Ginny did. And I knew this time, too. You'll see. It's a girl, this one. I can feel it."

Hermione slowly stepped out of the bathroom with a look of shock across her face. She knew the spell after seeing Ginny walk around for two days with the glow of an angel. The Conception Charm was very powerful and one hundred percent accurate. The only drawback was if the woman was pregnant she glowed for a few days.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him as if she didn't know him. Then she walked towards the closet with a turtle's pace and removed her coat. Slipping it on, she turned again to face Ron with her mouth slightly agape. She nodded her head and then turned for the door.

"Hermione! You can't go looking like that!" Ron exclaimed. He turned to his mother. "She could have used that muggle stick thing instead of this."

"Nonsense!" Molly recanted. "Everyone should know of this happy news! I will floo Arthur!"

Hermione was in her own little world. She softly touched her belly and thought about the way life will change for her. It was positive, but something inside kept pulling Hermione back to her dream, her memory.

********

Thank goodness the candles were so bright. Hermione didn't think she could go through with everyone giving her all the attention for an entire evening, especially when Ginny worked so hard organizing the Christmas party. She looked around at all her friends and family. Her mother and father were there having some punch and talking to Arthur and Molly. Luna was there with her husband Rolf. Ron was standing with Harry and Ginny with his arm around her shoulders and his other hand laying gently on her stomach. He was such a proud uncle. He will make a tremendously proud father.

As she looked from one friend to the next, Hermione was reminded that life can continue in peace and harmony and that everything will be okay. She knew that none of this would be possible if not for one man. Severus Snape was a terrifying teacher. He was an intelligent opponent. Severus Snape was a courageous hero. He was a martyr in his own right.

********

"What are we going to name her?" Ron asked with a soft spoken voice.

Hermione didn't know. "What do you think?"

Ron took his new daughter from his wife's arms and held her for a moment. He gazed into her chocolate eyes and fell in love. Then it hit him. The symbol for love. A perfect rose.

"Rose," he said. Hermione beamed.

"Rose."

********

"I know! Isn't she beautiful?" Ginny asked Harry as she handed over little Albus Severus to his father. She immediately reached out for her niece.

Rose was three hours old. Hermione handed over her precious daughter and knew true happiness. Ron was beside himself in awe over what he help create. He was a truly proud father.

"Look what I did," he said to Ginny.

Hermione looked at him accusingly. "Excuse me?"

He quickly corrected himself. "What we did."

Hermione looked around at her family standing and gushing over the newest Weasley. She found a bit of peace in that moment. Peace that wouldn't have been possible.

If it wasn't for his sacrifice, this wouldn't be possible. Her life with Ron and now little Rose would never have happened. Without him, the gift of life would never be hers to give. She would have a family. She would have an awesome husband who dotes on her and a child of her own that she could love unconditionally. All because he helped them win the war. All because he gave so much of himself so that others could live. It was his gift. It was the best gift anyone could have possibly given or received.


End file.
